behind_voice_actingfandomcom-20200215-history
Monica Rial
Monica Jean Rial (born October 5, 1975 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer who works for ADV films, FUNimation Entertainment and Seraphim Digital. She is the older sister of voice actress Natalie Rial. She's known for voicing Amy Yeager in Case Closed, Bulma in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Konoka Konoe in Negima! Magister Negi Magi, Lara Gonzàlez in School Rumble, May Chang in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Mirajane Strauss in Fairy Tail, Misuzu Kamio in Air, Sakura in Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa in Soul Eater. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel - Beatrice (ep9), Eddie (ep8), Electro (ep18), Ellie, Icy Fairy, Plano (ep16) 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost - Treeya Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index - Index *A Certain Magical Index II - Index *A Certain Scientific Railgun - Index (ep17), Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero - Kuzuha Domoto *Akashic Records of Bastard Magical Instructor - Rumia Tingel *AKB0048 - Yuuka Ichijo *AKB0048 Next Stage - Yuuka Ichijo *Akiba's Trip: The Animation - Tejasvi Latu *Air - Misuzu Kamio *Air Gear - Simca the Swallow, Narrator (ep13), Additional Voices *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku - Hidariko, Migiko *Angelic Layer - Tamayo Kizaki, Child A (ep1) *Another - Mei Misaki *Aoharu x Machinegun - Hotaru Tachibana *Appleseed XIII - Deia *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution - Yoriko Sannou *Aquarion - Otoha *Aquarion Evol - Shush, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA - Kirin Shima *Assassination Classroom - Kaede Kayano *Azumanga Daioh - Minamo Kurosawa, Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Maria, Additional Voices *B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time - Mori *Baccano! - Chane Laforet *Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts - Riko (ep7) *Bamboo Blade - Reimi Odajima *Basilisk - Okoi *Ben-To - Additional Voices *Best Student Council - Ayumu Oume, Additional Voices *Beyond the Boundary - Mitsuki Nase *Big Windup! - Ruri Mihashi *Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Christella Revi *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 - Christella Revi (ep7), Tasera, Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers - Kelly Wong *Black Butler - Mey-Rin *Black Butler: Book of Circus - Mey-Rin *Black Butler II - Mey-Rin *Black Cat - Kyoko Kirisaki *Blassreiter - Elea *Blood Blockade Battlefront - Sonic *Blue Drop - Hagino Senkoji *Bodacious Space Pirates - Grurier Serenity, Luca Kaoru *Brave Witches - Flight Lieutenant Aleksandra Ivanovna “Sasha” Pokryshkin *Burst Angel - Jo *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility - Q''', Takako Mikuni *Campione! - '''Erica Blandelli *Case Closed - Amy Yeager, Jessica Star, Matthias Acres (ep10), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins - Ringo *Cat Planet Cuties - Aoi Futaba *Chain Chronicle – The Light of Haecceitas – - Eirenus *Chance Pop Session - Nozomi Kaibara, Child (ep3), Girl (ep2) *Chaos;Child - Hazuki (ep1) *Chaos;HEAd - Shino Hazuki *Chaos Dragon - Setsuren *Chrome Shelled Regios - Felli Loss *Claymore - Miria *Corpse Princess - Saki Amase, Additional Voices *Cyberteam in Akihabara - Hatoko Daikanyama/Dark Pigeon, Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker - Additional Voices *D-Frag! - Azuma Matsubara *D.Gray-Man - Lulu Bell, Boy B (ep37), Female Villager (ep28), Joanne, Lero, Additional Voices *D.N.Angel - Towa *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire - Humboldt (ep9) *Dance in the Vampire Bund - Mina Tepes *Danganronpa: The Animation - Sayaka Maizono *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Sayaka Maizono (ep11) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc - Sayaka Maizono (ep11) *Darker than Black - Kanami Ishizaki *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor - Kanami Ishizaki (ep3) *Date A Live - Mii Fujibakama *Date A Live II - Mii Fujibakama *Deadman Wonderland - Shiro *Death Parade - Misaki Tachibana (ep4) *Desert Punk - Wakame (ep12) *Diabolik Lovers - Cordelia *Diamond Daydreams - Clerk (ep10), Hamaguchi (ep8) *Dimension W - Claire Skyheart *Divergence Eve - Operator *Dog & Scissors - Yayoi Honda, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super - Bulma *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Bulma, Chobi, Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy - Navi *Dragonaut -The Resonance- - Additional Voices *Dream Eater Merry - Mistltein *Drifters - EASY *ef - a tale of melodies - Chihiro Shindo *ef - a tale of memories - Chihiro Shindo *El Cazador de la Bruja - Lirio *Elfen Lied - Kanae, Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao - Noah *Excel Saga - Hyatt *Fairy Tail - Mirajane Strauss, Plue (ep50+), Additional Voices *First Love Monster - Mafuyu Hayashi *Fractale - Enri Granitz *From the New World - Maria Akizuki, Additional Voices *Freezing - Attia Simmons, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! - Kyoko Tokiwa, Behemoth A.I., Goldberry, Nora Lemming, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid - Kyoko Tokiwa, Shopkeeper's Wife (ep11), Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu - Kyoko Tokiwa, Hiromi Sasaki, Old Woman (ep11), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist - Dante, Lyra, Mother (ep35), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - May Chang, Additional Voices *Fuuka - Manager Yamada *Gangsta. - Sig *Gantz - Female Student (ep1), Mika Kanda, Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation - Ema Guzmán *GARO: The Crimson Moon - Abe no Seimei *Gasaraki - Miharu *Generator Gawl - Natsume, Energy Raider (ep5), Kay (ep5), Live Reporter (ep11) *Ghost Hound - Himeko Ogami, Nurse (ep21), Security Robot, Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt - Madoka Mori *Ghost Stories - Momoko Koigakubo *Girls und Panzer - Karina Sakaguchi, Announcer *Glass Fleet - Sylua, Marie (ep11) *Good Luck Girl! - Mika Tsuwabaki, Additional Voices *Gosick - Carmilla, Morella *Gravion - Marinia, Additional Voices *Gravion Zwei - Marinia, Singing Maid (ep3) *Guilty Crown - Tsugumi *Gunslinger Girl - Angelica, Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Angelica *Haganai - Additional Voices *Hand Shakers - Bind *Heaven's Lost Property - Daedalus, Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte - Daedalus *Heavy Object - Ohoho *Hell Girl - Ryoko Takamura, Additional Voices *Hero Tales - Enki, Additional Voices *Heroic Age - Mail, Tail *High School DxD - Susan *High School DxD: BorN - Venerana Gremory (ep2) *High School of the Dead - Shizuka Marikawa *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere - Adele Balfetto *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II - Adele Balfetto *IS: Infinite Stratos - Houki Shinonono *IS: Infinite Stratos 2 - Houki Shinonono *Initial D: First Stage - Sayuki *Innocent Venus - Renée Vikro, Additional Voices *Inu X Boku: Secret Service - Karuta Roromiya *Is This a Zombie? - Head Teacher *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead - Head Teacher *Kamisama Kiss - Himemiko, Tayama (ep11) *Kantai Collection - Akatsuki *Kaze no Stigma - Misao Ogami, Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! - Hitomi Hokuto *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Number 20, Young Odin, Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade - Lumiere *Kino's Journey - Boy C (ep13), Su (ep11), Additional Voices *Kodocha - Aya Sugita, Additional Voices *Kokoro Connect - Iori Nagase *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing - Sārā *Laughing Under the Clouds - Additional Voices *Level E - Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron - Miu Kojo *Lord Marksman and Vanadis - Valentina Glinka Estes, Additional Voices *Love Tyrant - Yuzu Kichogasaki *Luck & Logic - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine - Nora (ep4), Additional Voices *Madlax - Lady Messenger (ep14) *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus - Haruko Amaya *Maria†Holic: Alive - Mariya Shidou, Shizu Shidou *Martian Successor Nadesico - "Mother" (ep18), Child (ep18), Mikako, Ms. Kobayashi (ep23), Additional Voices *Masamune-kun’s Revenge - Yoshino Koiwai *Medaka Box - Nekomi Nabeshima, Female Student (ep9), Female Student B (ep8) *Medaka Box: Abnormal - Iya Renpei (ep12), Nekomi Nabeshima, Royal Hirado (ep1), Additional Voices *Mezzo DSA - Sakura *Michiko & Hatchin - Michiko Malandro *Mikagura School Suite - Eruna Ichinomiya *Misaki Chronicles - Misaki's Mother *Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun - Yu Kashima *Moonlight Mile - Riyoko Ikeuchi (eps1-8), Maria, Rachel (ep6) *My Bride is a Mermaid - Maki *My Hero Academia - Tsuyu Asui *My Hero Academia Season 2 - Tsuyu Asui *Nabari no Ou - Shinrabansho/'Fairy', Additional Voices *Negima! Magister Negi Magi - Konoka Konoe/'Student No.13', Kazumi Asakura/Student No.3, Satsuki Yotshuba/Student No.30 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi - Konoka Konoe/'Student No.13', Kazumi Asakura/Student No.3, Satsuki Yotshuba/Student No.30 *No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! - Tomoko Kuroki *Nobunagun - DOGOO *Noragami - Tsuguha (ep9), Additional Voices *Noragami: Aragoto - Tsuguha *Noir - Kirika Yumura *Nyan Koi! - Chizuru Mochizuki *Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions - Ringo Akai, Additional Voices *One Piece - Carue, Child (ep55), Delivery Bird (ep45), Kappa, Kuina, Mother (ep55), Tashigi, Additional Voices *Orange - Kakeru’s Mother *Ouran High School Host Club - Renge Hōshakuji *Pani Poni Dash! - Sayaka "#6" Suzuka, Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Stocking *Papuwa - Papuwa *Peacemaker Kurogane - Saizo, Saya, Additional Voices *Peach Girl - Megumi (ep7), Additional Voices *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God - Girl (ep29), Melancholy *Princess Jellyfish - Mayaya *Princess Nine - Izumi Himuro *Psycho-Pass 2 - Mizue Shisui *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ - Sayara Yamanobe *Ragnarok The Animation - Alice, Sophy (ep18) *Riddle Story of Devil - Chitaru Namatame *Rideback - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes - Junna Daitoku *Romeo x Juliet - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire - Yukari Sendō *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Yukari Sendō, Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts - Mayu Tamano *S・A: Special・A - Hikari Hanazono *Saga of Tanya the Evil - Tanya Degurechaff *Samurai 7 - Shino *Sands of Destruction - Linan (ep1), Mutton (ep5), Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love - Babu, Miko Yasaka *Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Misao Shinohara, Anri's Brother C, Anri's Mother (ep4), Big Tree (ep16), Housewife A (ep20) *Save Me! Lollipop - San *Say "I love you." - Asami Oikawa *School Rumble - Kozue Mihara (ep18), Lara Gonzàlez, Yellow Ranger (ep18) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester - Lara Gonzàlez, Kozue Mihara, Yellow Ranger (ep20) *Sekirei - Miya Asama *Sekirei: Pure Engagement - Miya Asama *selector infected WIXOSS - Tama *Senran Kagura - Homura *Seraph of the End - Krul Tepes *Sgt. Frog - Momoka Nishizawa *Shadow Skill - Feolina, Princess Lilbelt, Receptionist (ep8), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana II (Second) - Pheles *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) - Pheles, Shaher (ep23) *Shattered Angels - Kaon *Shiki - Midori Kunihiro (ep9), Taro, Additional Voices *Shin-chan - Ai Suotome, Veterinarian (ep41), Additional Voices *Show By Rock!! - Moa *Shuffle! - Asa Shigure, Additional Voices *Sky Wizards Academy - Lecty Eisenach (eps8-12) *SoltyRei - Isabelle (ep25), Rita Revant (ep6) *SoniAni: Super Sonico the Animation - Fuuri Watanuki *Soul Eater - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Space☆Dandy - Pine-Pine (ep19), Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf II - Merta *Spiral - Rio Takeuchi *Steel Angel Kurumi - Saki *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Becky, Additional Voices *Strike Witches - Chris Barkhorn *Suzuka - Stray Cat (ep5), Additional Voices *Tactics - Muuchan, Miyako Edogawa (ep1), Yumeyakko (ep17), Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X - Seres (ep5) *Terror in Resonance - Lisa's Mother *The Book of Bantorra - Nieniu *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! - Emerada *The Future Diary - Kamado Ueshita/8th *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Iris Eris *The Rolling Girls - Yukina *The Sacred Blacksmith - Lisa, Lisa Oakwood (ep9) *The Silver Guardian - Twin Star, Shin, Wei *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk - Coopa *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk - Coopa, Additional Voices *The Wallflower - Ganguro Girl 1 (ep2), Grocer's Wife (ep8), Josephine (ep6), Sexy Chic (ep4), Stylist (ep5), Additional Voices *The World God Only Knows - Library Committee Chairman, Yuri (ep7), Additional Voices *Those Who Hunt Elves II - Bathing Woman (ep2), Bruno (ep4), Bunny (ep2), Elf (ep8), Presiding Judge, Sorcerer (ep12), The Turtle (ep4), Woman Santa (ep9), Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul - Rize Kamishiro, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul √A - Rize Kimishiro (ep7) *Tokyo Ravens - Kon, Hishamaru *Trinity Blood - Vanessa Walsh *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - Sakura, Shalme *Tsukigakirei - Saori Mizuno *Unbreakable Machine-Doll - Henriette Belew *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid - Charlotte Shalzen *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! - Elena Miyazawa *Witchblade - Maria *WorldEnd: What are you doing at the end of the world? Are you busy? Will you save us? - Elq-Hrqstn *xxxHOLiC - Daffodil Nymph (ep16), Friend B (ep13), Girl 3 (ep3), Spirit (ep3), Voice (ep12) *Yona of the Dawn - Yona *Yuri!!! on Ice - Mila Babicheva *Yurikuma Arashi - Ginko Yurishiro *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files - Business Lady (ep78), Game Master, Game Narrator (ep75), Young Girl (ep79) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors - Additional Voices *Freezing - Attia Simmons *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood 4-Koma Theater - May Chang, Additional Voices *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom - Sakura *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! - Elena Miyazawa (ep3) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index: The Miracle of Endymion - Index, News Reporter *A Tree of Palme - Mu *Air: The Motion Picture - Misuzu Kamio *Appleseed: Ex machina - Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace - Gruier Serenity, Luca Kaoru *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes - Amy Yeager *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven - Amy Yeager *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target - Amy Yeager *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century - Amy Yeager, Amy's Mom *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street - Amy Yeager *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper - Amy Yeager *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker - Avexis *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies - Bulma *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Bulma, Seer *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming - Coco *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" - Bulma, Seer *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Pen Pen, Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance - Pen Pen, Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess - Mirajane Strauss *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa - Lyra *Harmony - Miach Mihie *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork - Daedalus *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! - Belarus *Initial D: Third Stage - Sayuki *King of Thorn - Alice *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates - Carue, Kappa *Origin: Spirits of the Past - Zerui *Short Peace - Frog *Summer Wars - Yumi Jinnouchi *The Boy and the Beast - Chico *Wolf Children - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! - Chouko Izumishikibu (ep5), Additional Voices *Baldr Force EXE - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Murder - Mey-Rin *Black Butler II - Mey-Rin *Burst Angel: Infinity - Jo *Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy - Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection - Dante (ep4) *High School of the Dead: Drifters of the Dead - Shizuka Marikawa *Initial D: Extra Stage - Sayuki *Master of Martial Hearts - Ryu Getsuri *Megazone 23 Part 1 - Eve Tokimatsuri (ADV Dub) *Murder Princess - Alita Forland/'Milano Entolasia' *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring - Konoka Konoe/'Student No.13', Kazumi Asakura/Student No.3, Satsuki Yotshuba/Student No.30 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer - Konoka Konoe/'Student No.13', Kazumi Asakura/Student No.3, Satsuki Yotshuba/Student No.30 *Parasite Dolls - Michaelson *School Rumble: Extra Class - Lara Gonzàlez (ep2) *Spectral Force - Little Snow *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar - Doll, Additional Voices *Towa no Quon - Tei, Lisa *Tsubasa Spring Thunder Chronicles - Sakura *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations - Sakura 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers - Belarus, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World - Girl Britain (ep25), Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series - Belarus, Additional Voices *Koro Sensei Quest! - Kaede Kayano *Ninja Slayer from Animation - Yamoto Koki *Xam'd: Lost Memories - Haru Nishimura Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris - Camper Female, Female Anchor A, Pedestrian Mother, School Girl B, Weather Lady Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! - Cleaning Bot, Flirty Bar Dame, R-0513, Rose Yin, Tediore *Borderlands 2 - Guilt Gun, Tediore *Monster Tale - Zoe *Ms. Splosion Man - Ms. Splosion Man 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Blazing Souls Accelate - Snow, Lydia *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation - Amy Yeager *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy - Dante *Lux-Pain - Natsuki Venefskuji, Yayoi Kamishiro *Unlimited Saga - Marie, Silver Girl Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (348)